


can i be close to you?

by 087710



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Marking, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/087710/pseuds/087710
Summary: Sid can tell immediately what kind of night he's in for when Geno opens the door.





	can i be close to you?

Sid can tell immediately what kind of night he's in for when Geno opens the door. He's dressed in sweats and a tight t-shirt that shows off his chest and biceps. Geno herds him inside quickly with a hot, dark stare and then pounces on him as soon as he's closed the door. Sid is shoved back, pinned, as Geno kisses him. He squirms a little to get comfortable, kissing back just as rough, before tugging at the curls at the back of Geno's neck. Geno ignores him, pressing closer and sucking on Sid's tongue, before Sid tugs harder. He goes easy after that, panting. 

"Impatient," Sid teases, loosening his grip to pet the back of Geno's neck now.

"Took long time, almost start without you," Geno says and tries to push closer, but Sid tightens his grip again.

"I'm glad you waited, G."

"Yes, glad I wait too. Now come, upstairs."

Sid kicks off his shoes in the entryway before following Geno up the stairs and to the bedroom. Geno is already stripping, sliding his t-shirt off and then his sweats to show he's totally naked underneath. Sid follows suit, shucking his pants and shirt and underwear before climbing onto the bed. Geno waits until he's settled before straddling his lap, legs spread wide over the width of Sid's thighs.

"Kiss me," he says and Sid does. 

Geno's hands play with Sid's hair, running through his curls, before skimming down his jaw and neck to play with his nipples. Sid smiles into the kiss, pushing his chest into Geno's hands and letting his own roam down Geno's back to his ass. He squeezes just to feel Geno groan. Sid sucks on Geno's tongue, bites at his pouty lower lip, before pulling back. 

"What do you want, huh?"

"Fingers," is Geno's immediate response.

"You want it on your knees or your back," Sid asks, stroking his hands over Geno's ass.

"Back," Geno says and crawls off Sid's lap to lay back against the pillows, pulling his legs up and holding the backs of his thighs.

Sid stares at him, looking his fill, before reaching for the nightstand to grab the lube. He slicks a finger, kisses Geno's hand where it's resting, and then slowly circles around Geno's hole. He gently presses, massaging a little, before Geno makes an impatient noise. Then he slides his finger inside, slowly, just letting Geno get used to the feel. Sid thrusts it slightly in and out, listening to the way Geno's already panting, before he pulls out and slicks up another finger.

"Feel good?"

"Of course," Geno groans as Sid slides both fingers inside of him. 

Sid curls them, stroking upwards until Geno curses and his dick blurts out a fat bead of precome. Knowing he's found what he was looking for, Sid begins stroking in earnest, watching Geno's face for any signs of discomfort. Geno doesn't seem distressed when he grabs Sid's wrist, only turned on, but Sid has to ask.

"Still feel good?"

"Yes. Only...about to come. Want more fingers," Geno says, letting go of Sid's wrist and Sid can do that.

He pulls out, slicking up a third and then a fourth finger, before sliding the third inside. Geno groans again and pushes down on his hand, riding his fingers. Sid curls them once more, rubbing against Geno's prostate a quick second before he attempts to slide his pinky inside. The sound Geno makes this time is guttural and load. His dick twitches against his belly, but he makes no move to touch it. He's flushed from his ears down to his nipples and the look on his face as he watches Sid watching him is hungry and lusty. 

"God, look at you," Sid mumbles and runs his thumb across where Geno is stretched around his fingers, "Bet you could take my whole hand and love it."

Geno moans, tossing his head, thrusting against Sid's fingers. Sid pushes back, feeling for his prostate again.

"Sid, fuck."

"Maybe some other time, what do you say, G? You want me to fist you?"

Geno only tosses his head again, moaning wildly. Sid laughs and then takes Geno's cock in hand. It takes a little fumbling before he gets a rhythm going between his hands, but when he does Geno starts babbling in a wrecked voice, speaking in both Russian and English.

"Come on. Come for me, Geno" Sid urges and Geno does.

He stripes himself from his neck to his belly and Sid jerks him through it, rubbing his thumb against the head and stroking his prostate before Geno whines high in his throat and tries to pull away. Sid stops and gently slides his fingers out of him. Geno's grip looses on his thighs and his legs fall, resting on either side of Sid. He's still trembling in aftershocks as Sid rubs at his hips and thighs, stroking his belly where it's clean.

"You did so good," Sid says.

"Gonna kill me, Sid."

Sid laughs and crawls until he's even with Geno. He kisses him, soft, but Geno turns it filthy, stroking his hand down Sid's belly until he can wrap his hand around Sid's hard cock. It's Sid's turn to groan as Geno begins jerking him a slow, steady motion, giving him what he needs.

"You come for me? Come on me, hm?"

Sid groans again because Geno knows exactly what gets him going. It's something they've experimented with a lot, Sid marking Geno in more ways than he can count. It's a favorite in the bedroom.

"Make me filthy, yes? Mark me up," Geno teases, stroking Sid quicker, and that does him in.

He comes with a gasp, tilting his hips closer to do exactly what Geno wanted, marking him and making him even filthier. His belly trembles from how hard he comes and Sid doesn't think twice before rolling into Geno, trapping his hand between them as he rains kisses down on his face.

"Good, you're so good, G," he babbles and Geno laughs, extracting his hand and then wrapping his arms around Sid.

"Think we shower now, very dirty. Then we sleep."

Sid kisses Geno again, pulling back to look at the mess he's made of him before he smiles and nods.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
